


the sheer unholy fucking delight of it - 纯粹邪恶的快乐

by Kyokusyuu



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sweeney, First Time, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Madmoon, Outdoor Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Talking shit through, Vomiting, should just call this fic "madmoon puns" bc there's like 3 or 4, too much Irish slang by far, 授权中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 星期三，Shadow和我们倒霉的爱尔兰矮妖终于踏上了去往威斯康星州的旅途。在渡过一个满脑子被死去的妻子和那个把她送进坟墓的人折磨的糟糕酗酒夜晚后，Shadow不得不在路边做出一个计划之外的暂停，以清空他的胃。Sweeney跟在后面试图给他一些建议，但和往常一样搞砸了。然而这一次，Sweeney并不介意Shadow从他身上得到些别的东西——一些Sweeney非常乐意给予的东西。
Relationships: Shadow Moon/Mad Sweeney (American Gods)
Kudos: 7





	the sheer unholy fucking delight of it - 纯粹邪恶的快乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sheer unholy fucking delight of it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532990) by [msdarkcircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdarkcircles/pseuds/msdarkcircles). 



> 作者注:
> 
> 首先，我要感谢@largishcat 和@samedifference6帮助编辑这篇小说。我这辈子从来没有过这么棒的编辑，说实话，因为他们完美的表现，我可能欠了他们‘我的头生子’(不是说我永远不会有孩子。我只是不想要孩子。这不是重点。我本来想打个比方，现在看来好像朝错误的方向去了。他们做得非常非常好，这就是我要说的，以一种非常混乱的方式。)
> 
> 其次，我不是爱尔兰本地人，所以如果我愚蠢地破坏了Sweeney的口音/俚语，我很抱歉。互联网是我唯一的参考资料来源。如果你想查找我用过的俚语，这里有一个非常有用的网站: http://www.slang.ie/
> 
> 另外，如果有太多的口音——不要责怪编辑，怪我。我是个固执的混蛋，我坚持把所有的口音都保留下来。
> 
> 第三，文章里应该有及时翻译，如果没有的话，结尾的注释里会有翻译。  
> (P.s 对那些可能会感到担心的人：这篇小说中的呕吐描写并不是很有画面感，所以如果呕吐会让你感到不适的话，我想这篇小说里的部分应该没有很糟。）
> 
> 希望你们都喜欢这篇小说，感谢你们的阅读！

现在是他们前往威斯康星州的第五天，早上六点，车载收音机里播放着该死的垃圾乡村音乐，而Sweeney无论如何都不能舒舒服服地呆在后座上。他的脊椎感觉就像被他这辈子睡过的最寒酸的汽车旅馆床劈成了两半，除此之外，还有同行乘客之间恶毒、令人窒息的紧张气氛，Sweeney已经正式将这次旅行定义为“地狱之旅”。  
  
他非常认真地考虑着从行驶的车子里跳出去逃跑。他不断对自己发誓： _‘当下一次Shadow朝星期三的方向发出一个不那么含蓄的怒视时’_ ，他想，他就会付诸行动了。或者， _‘等那个老混蛋再次对Shadow的女人进行一次不那么隐晦的嘲讽时’_ ，就是时候了。  
  
但他还是留了下来。留了下来，因为他是个心地善良，头脑简单的傻瓜。留了下来，因为总得有人盯着那个开车的宿醉傻逼。  
  
他从帽子下面偷看Shadow，打量他的情况（不是第一次，也不会是最后一次）他注意到Shadow的手在颤抖，皮肤蜡黄，肩膀疲惫地驼起，他看上去一团糟。Sweeney见过死人的脸颊都比他更有血色。好吧，是一个死女人。一个死掉的妻子。他知道，就是她，用她死去的肉体和自私邪恶的舌头折磨Shadow直到天亮。她和那个下令杀死她，冷血无情，没心没肺吊在树上的老家伙。  
  
自从Shadow知道了Laura的遭遇后，就一直是这副鬼样子。他变成了他自己的名字，一个生气的，沉默的影子。奉命行事，仅此而已；开车、跑腿、几乎从不休息。他经常在漫长的一天结束后，坐在僻静的酒吧里，悲伤和仇恨混杂在他英俊的脸上。他坐在那里，被恶魔包围，大部分化自于他，有些化自于Sweeney，接着用酒精淹没这个邪恶的世界。  
  
(Sweeney不知道他为什么要加入Shadow，他们从不交谈，甚至有时候Shadow会瞪着他，好像会从凳子上跳起来掐住Sweeney的喉咙（假如Sweeney一想到这个阴茎就微微颤抖，那不关任何人的事，是他自己的问题）他觉得他有必要这么做——保护Shadow免于自残，在需要的时候给予他一个发泄愤怒的出口。毕竟，Sweeney是罪有应得。）  
  
然而，昨晚却有所不同。Sweeney可不是什么用纯洁来摆脱苦难时还脸红心跳的处子，相反，他是超越人类的存在，而Shadow实在喝了太多的廉价酒，多到他都忍不住因为怜悯皱起了脸。他感觉到一种类似于担忧的东西不自在地戳着他的肋骨——Shadow通常就算在酒吧里也不会喝的太多，况且他也不是什么轻量级选手。可是他醉得一塌糊涂，醉到甚至向Sweeney坦白（后者正一路支撑着他那重得要命的身体回到他的房间），是什么让他如此难过。  
  
“纪念日，”他口齿不清地说，双手紧紧抓着扶住他的胳膊，“结婚纪念日。”他大笑起来，好像这只是什么滑稽的笑话，而也许对他来说是的。一个该死的残忍的，反常的玩笑。一个神干涉了他正常的小生活，制造了这样的混乱和痛苦——只为了得到他想要的。  
  
Sweeney扶他到汽车旅馆的床上坐下时，假装没有注意到Shadow脸颊上滑落的泪水，也没有注意到他用力起伏的胸膛。他逃进洗手间去找水和药片，结果发现自己只是在不停翻来翻去地拖延时间，让自己看上去好像是在找什么似的。他凝视着污浊镜面里那张破烂的脸，心想， _‘你他妈的在干什么？你他妈的关心他干什么？你想要他？’_ 他可以接受自己成为Shadow的出气筒，成为他反复无常情绪的替罪羊。但是做这个…扮演保姆和知己？他拒绝承认这个想法，这个成为Shadow的人，亲近Shadow的想法吓坏了他。他不应该有这该死的感觉。他不应该他妈的在乎。到最后，他的感觉其实一点也不重要。因为当他终于拿着泡沫塑料杯和阿司匹林出来面对那个悲痛欲绝的男人时，Shadow已经不省人事地躺在被子上了。  
  
(他站在那里看着Shadow呼吸，听着他的鼾声，尽管这仍然可以被称作友好的关心。）  
  
Sweeney毫无疑问地认为，在今天这个早到邪恶的时间被叫醒，昨晚又几乎酒精中毒，这个家伙肯定觉得自己好像一坨被煮烂的屎。但是Shadow拒绝让Sweeney开车，即使Sweeney提出要帮忙。操那张背叛他的笨嘴，他就不应该在乎。不知道他为什么要在乎。  
  
_你当然知道了，你这个该死的混蛋。操那双黑色的眼睛。他的黑眼睛和罪恶的嘴和——_  
  
那张嘴现在发出的声音可不怎么吸引人了。领主在上，这男人已经开始干呕了。Sweeney敲了敲Shadow的后脑勺，当担心挣扎着要跳出喉咙时，他强行逼自己用漫不经心地声音说：“嘿，在你肚子里的东西淹死我们之前把车停下来，你这个顽固的傻逼。”  
  
不可思议的是，Shadow竟然顺从了。假如他不加争辩地听从了Sweeney的要求，那他的情况一定非常糟糕。  
  
Shadow挣扎着跟他的安全带搏斗，好像它是一条会呼吸的活生生的东西。这辆小车和车箱里旧雪茄的气味（星期三的），烈酒的恶臭（他的，也可能是Sweeney的）令他感觉自己被困住了，混乱了，窒息了。他设法挣脱出来，扑到车门上，从车内跌落到外面的地上。他的身体随着干呕起伏，他的喉咙缩紧，胆汁顺着食道一路上攀。  
  
“到树林里去解决你的负担，我的孩子，”星期三的声音从盖着脸的帽檐边缘传出来，“慢慢来。”  
  
又是这句话。慢慢来。这个男人从不着急——直到着急的人变成他。他短暂地考虑了一下吐到星期三的身上，但是想到最后还得是他自己把车子清理干净，于是决定放弃。  
  
Shadow不知道自己是怎么站起来的，但是他做到了。他不知道自己是怎么走到树林里的，但是他成功了。他完全不记得自己是怎么把胃里的东西从喉咙里吐出来的，但是当他仰面躺在草地上试图恢复平静的时候，他感觉到呕吐物的味道弄脏了他的舌头。  
  
“如果你把你的心灵和灵魂都吐干净了的话，小子，你的头旁边有一瓶可口的冰可乐。”  
  
Shadow听到附近突然出现爱尔兰人的声音，吓得差点跳起来。他把头抬离地面几英寸，想要找到那个精力旺盛的混蛋——他马上希望自己没有这么做。  
  
那个出声的混账正对着一棵树撒尿，他光溜溜地屁股一览无遗地暴露在他的裤子外面。Sweeney回过头，发现Shadow难以抑制的怒视（当你的头像是在大风中的甲板时，很难看起来有威慑力）和挂在脸上的吃屎表情。“你快看我这个，”他不要脸地说，低头看向自己的屁股好像他这辈子第一次看到它似的，“我正朝着月亮露臀呢1。” (1：原文I'm mooning a Moon. Mooning在俚语中是一种暴露臀部表示抗议，鄙视，挑衅和玩笑的行为。Shadow姓Moon，此处有双关。)  
  
Shadow绝望地呻吟，把脑袋重新砸回地面上。他摸索着头的周围，试图找到那瓶饮料。Sweeney自鸣得意的狂笑声包围着他们。在刚刚吐光他昨天的晚餐之后，可乐的味道就像糖浆天堂，太甜且有点乏味，但是足以让他感觉不那么像被卡车碾过。  
  
一个 _轻柔的_ 拉链声，和靴子穿过树叶发出的哗啦声，然后Sweeney隐约可见地在他的头顶上方出现，投下的阴影似乎远远超出了他的实际身高。“如果你能在大西洋里游会儿泳，或者更好的是，吃一顿丰盛的爱尔兰早餐。没有什么比一顿爱尔兰早餐更能把你从宿醉中解救出来。”  
  
Shadow又开始呻吟了，一想到食物他的胃就不停翻腾以示抗议。显然那个该死的狗娘养的Sweeney注意到了。  
  
“没错，”他明智地继续说，声音里夹杂着欢快的音符，“一顿爱尔兰早餐。裹满培根的烤全猪，香肠，黑血肠，白血肠，蘑菇，炸番茄，炒蛋，苏打面包，烤豆子和大量的茶。”  
  
Shadow从咬紧的牙关里发出对这个话题嘶嘶地反对声。他的手紧紧地抓着腹部，仿佛这样就能阻止他内脏叛逆的涌动。“我恨你。”他咬牙切齿地说，透过眯起的眼睛瞪着爱尔兰矮妖。  
  
在今天之前，这些话或许会刺痛他的心，但是经过昨晚之后，它们就像玩笑一样轻。所以，Sweeney只是耸耸肩，从附近的一棵树上滑下来，将他那树干一样的腿伸到他面前。“爱我也好，恨我也罢，小子，只要你不忽视我。”笑容像熄灭的火焰一样迅速从他的脸上褪去，“那才是杀死我们的原因。”  
  
Shadow有时候感觉仿佛得不停鞭打自己才能跟上这个爱尔兰人反复无常的情绪。它们就像海上的风一样多变。“你是那种不可能被忽视的人。”他说，显然是在试图安抚对方。  
  
“但是，”爱尔兰人说，脸上弥漫着忧郁的憧憬，“有很多人忽视了我。”  
  
Shadow不悦地咕哝，随意地把自己摆成坐起的姿势，感觉脑浆快要从耳朵里滑出来了。“你看起来可不像那种耽溺于自怜的类型。”他评价道。  
  
Sweeney的眉毛审视地半挑起来，“现在你 _这不是_ 五十步笑百步吗？”  
  
Shadow咽下口水，猛地点了点头，然后立刻后悔了。他用一只手掌稳住他备受折磨的头颅，“很公平。”他停顿了一会儿，看起来似乎要陷入沉默，但随后……“不，你知道吗？去你妈的，操你Mad Sweeney，因为在你做了那些事情之后，你是这个地球上最不应该对我的感受指指点点的人。”  
  
Sweeney的脾气也上来了，被罪恶感驱使着——他把怨气埋葬在心中日益扩增的坟场里，每一块墓碑上都刻着Shadow逼他承受的东西。他假装若无其事，闭上眼睛向后靠去。“就当是我帮了你一个忙。如果不是我把你出轨的老婆和她的情人撞飞到路边，你永远不会知道你那娇羞的新娘是个婊子。”  
  
“去你妈的，Sweeney，”Shadow咒骂道，试着站起来，但失败了，“这简直一团糟。她该死的是我的妻子。是我他妈的妻子。我不知道。我不管她做了什么，我都不想她死。”他放弃了想要爬起来的念头，再次跌回身下噼啪作响的干草上，“我想站起来揍你，但是我现在……办不到。”  
  
Sweeney干脆地点点头，“那就改天吧。”  
  
“你知道你甚至还没有向我或者Laura道过歉吗？”Shadow将声音刻意变得尖锐，充满怨恨和指责。  
  
Sweeney连眼睛都不眨一下，“是啊，我知道。”  
  
“为什么？你不在乎吗？你那个反社会的红脑袋里就没有一点悔意吗？”  
  
“我以为你会杀了我。”Sweeney回答道，而这听起来令人震惊地，像是对事实的陈述，像是应该发生的事情，或者仍然可能发生的事情，不可避免的事情。“以我现在的状态，你完全可以的。”他睁开一只好奇的眼睛，“既然我们谈到了这个，你为什么没有呢？”  
  
Shadow转动他的肩膀，拉直他的袖口，目光在四周游移，直到回应之前才看向Sweeney，“我可能是个有前科的人，我可能有让我不止一次陷入不幸处境的暴力倾向——但我不是一个杀人犯，Sweeney。我也从来不想成为一个。扮演罗宾汉劫富济贫是一回事……”他幽默地笑了笑，“那个情况下，穷人就是我。但夺走一条生命完全是另一回事。我不会骗你说我没有想过，但是Laura说你试图帮助她。试图…我不知道。赎罪或者类似的东西。所以我认为不值得这么做。”一种强硬的东西渗入了Shadow的声音里，“而且说实话，这主要是星期三的错。”  
  
“但你还是为他干活。”  
  
“是啊。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
Shadow眯起眼睛，嘴唇因为愤怒而抿起，“那是我和他之间的事。”  
  
Sweeney任由那怒气在空中盘旋，不敢去碰它，也不敢去探究。但随后，他那颗该死的良心又摇摇晃晃地拖起了他的后腿，就像一只饱经风霜的老猫，顽强地不肯让步。“我总有一天会溺死你的，你这个没用的玩意儿。”Sweeney阴沉地自言自语。接着对Shadow说：“假如我道歉的话，会有帮助吗？”  
  
Shadow射向Sweeney的凶恶眼神，能把邪眼巴洛尔都吓死，“你不能因为道歉对自己有帮助而他妈的向别人道歉，Sweeney，你道歉是因为这他妈的才是正确的做法，证明你有那么点操蛋的后悔之心。”  
  
Sweeney的手指在大腿上敲打，嘴唇拉成薄薄地直线，眼睛凝视着上方晒枯的树枝。最后，他用沙哑，且小心翼翼地语气说道：“那么，我很抱歉，Shadow。我很抱歉我跟你妻子的死有关，我很抱歉她现在变成了一个该死的活死人，我很抱歉我一开始听从了星期三的命令，我很抱歉我没有尽力让你离他远点。我甚至为你那个死掉的婊子老婆感到遗憾，因为我该死的已经有点喜欢她了，她不应该得到这样的下场。”他的视线锁住Shadow，炽热的真挚烙在他的脸上，“而我最对不起的人，他妈的是你，因为你是个好人，你不值得被这样对待。”  
  
Shadow不得不把目光移开，因为Sweeney坦白的激烈程度而感到不安。他没有料到，没有料到爱尔兰人会道歉，如果他是认真的话。“我…谢谢，我想。那个…”他吞了吞口水，“谢谢。”  
  
Sweeney哼了一声表示认可，然后再次闭上眼睛。他看起来没那么驼背了，更加的松弛，就好像卸下了肩上的重担。  
  
森林里安静地噪音取代了他们的谈话，风拂过枯叶的声音，树枝偶尔嘎吱作响，虫子沐浴在阳光下嗡嗡叫，小鸟叽叽喳喳地和它们长着羽毛的伙伴们唠唠叨叨。  
  
这应该令人感到平静和安宁，但是Shadow只觉得空虚又沉闷。他羡慕Sweeney脸上的轻松，和四肢张开的惬意——他看上去，令人不爽地，是一种Shadow从未见过的治愈和安谧。他冒出一个奇怪的想法，那就是Sweeney在这里，看起来比在酒吧，或者任何一个你能看到粗野爱尔兰人的脏地方，都更像回到了家。  
  
Sweeney能感觉到那双深邃的眼睛正盯在他的身上，这使得一些温暖又愉悦的东西从他的胸膛扩散到他的下半身。他冒险透过被阳光温暖的眼睑偷看了一眼，失望的是，Shadow那永远严峻的表情并没有消失。如果说有什么区别的话，它反而更加强烈了，而Sweeney认为，尽管沉默对某些人来说可能是一种恩赐，但是对他的同伴来说则很不友好。  
  
_操那个死掉后还挣扎搞事情的婊子。操他自己，和所有他做过的一切_ 。  
  
有一支曲子停在他的胸膛里，令他的喉咙后面阵阵发痒。在他还没来得及细想他为什么要这么做之前，他已经任由这首歌在他的嘴里响起来了。那是一种低沉的爱尔兰土腔，是他唱歌时的声音，虽然他不是罗尼·德鲁2 (2：Ronnie Drew，著名的爱尔兰民谣音乐家。)，但如果合适的话他也能唱上一曲。  
_  
寒风拂过我的真爱,  
还有轻轻落下的雨滴;  
我从来只有一个真爱,  
她躺在冰冷的坟墓里。  
  
我会为了我的真爱做任何事情，  
只要我力所能及；  
我会坐在她的坟墓旁为她哀悼，  
一整年零一天。_  
  
好吧，现在他得到了那个家伙的注意力，绝不是好的那种。Shadow看着他，好像他是一只变戏法的猴子。  
  
“你他妈的…在唱什么？”Shadow面无表情地问。  
  
“古老的民谣。”他懒洋洋地回答，一双蜜绿色的眼睛跟着一只蜿蜒穿过草丛的大甲虫，“我想可以一直追溯到十四世纪，以一个令人愉快的名字闻名：‘不安的坟墓。’”  
  
Shadow没有回应，沉重的目光从他身上移开，假如Sweeney没发现那个凝视的重量，那他就是个傻逼。尽管他知道自己不应该，可他还是忍不住刺激他。在他做了那些事情，在他成为一开始Shadow陷入这些个烂摊子的该死的原因之后，他还继续说这些，他是个彻头彻尾的伪君子。但是Shadow需要听这个，他需要。总得有人把话跟他挑明了，而Sweeney怀疑那该死的星期三会去尝试。那么就只能是他了。  
  
“你想知道这首歌的意思吗？”  
  
“不想。”  
  
“很好。”Sweeney点头表示同意，“那我就告诉你吧。”  
  
Shadow的整个身体似乎要陷进泥地里去，“上帝啊。”  
  
“一个男人的爱人，”Sweeney开始了，“他的真爱，他唯一的爱，死了，留下他独自一人。于是他坐在她的坟前哀悼了一整年零一天。在一年零一天结束的时候，死去的爱人从坟墓里爬出来，她问：‘是哪个混蛋在这儿唉声叹气，打扰我的安宁？’”Sweeney低吼道，嘴里满是不悦，“忘恩负义的婊子。她的男人在那里为她哀悼了一整年，她一点也不在乎。她不知道他有多么挂念她，她的死是如何把他撕成碎片的。她都不在乎。自私的婊子。”  
  
Shadow的拳头越握越紧，他脑中的迷雾慢慢被一股沉睡在深处逐渐苏醒的愤怒燃烧殆尽。一股正等着有人来惹他并提到Laura的愤怒。Sweeney还在继续，毫无所觉，或者说满不在乎。  
  
“但接下来那个可怜的家伙，他问她：‘我能再吻你一次吗？我能再把你抱在怀里吗？在我永远失去你之前，就像我们曾经那样，让我和你在一起，最后一次。”而他死去的爱人说：  
  
_我的嘴唇冰冷如土，我的爱，  
我的呼吸也满是地底的气息，  
只要吻一下我苍白的嘴唇，  
你的时间也不会久了。_  
  
“现在，我不知道这部分是否意味着如果他亲吻他的爱人，他就会立刻去世，还是说这个吻永远都不会令他解脱。也许这个吻会让他逐渐发疯，直到他日益衰弱，然后像她一样死去。那样的话，他会慢慢地，痛苦地，悲惨地灭亡。”  
  
由于牙齿咬的太紧，Shadow的下巴散发出阵阵疼痛。他不想再打架了，他不想让Sweeney知道他已经接近了他而自鸣得意。他不能接受这个爱尔兰人了解他内心的想法，猜测他的噩梦，戳中他的痛处。他怎么可能知道Shadow在被福尔马林浸泡的梦境中看见了什么？怎么可能知道黑暗中冰冷的，苍白的，混合着泥土气息的嘴唇贴在他唇边的感觉？他差点忍不住举起一只手按住自己的嘴，生怕自己的嘴唇会像那个在上面留下唇印的嘴唇一样冰冷。  
  
“你知道这首歌里死去的妻子做了一件，你死去的妻子永远不会做的好事吗？”  
  
Shadow的目光猛地转向Sweeney，停留在他身上，暴力的威胁舔舐着他的角膜，复仇心爬过他僵硬身体的每一根线条。  
  
“她放过了她的男人。”  
  
Shadow像被击中了一样蜷缩起来，所有的斗志瞬间从他的身体里倾泻而出，留下他无依无靠地溺死在他丧失了的愤怒里。  
  
Sweeney继续唱着那首歌，他歌声中的爱尔兰式小调给了他粗犷的音节几乎美妙的音色，他眼里的凝重令这首凄凉的情歌变得缠绵悱恻。  
  
_它就在那边花园的绿地上，  
亲爱的，在我们曾经走过的地方，  
那是我们见过的最美的花朵，  
凋谢得只剩下一根茎干了。  
  
那根茎干也已经枯萎了，我的爱，  
就像我们的心也会腐烂的；  
所以让自己满足于此吧，我的爱，  
直到上帝召唤你离开。_  
  
他的歌声停止，最后一个音符缓缓飘向天空，当他再度开口时，他的声音变的柔和，几乎像是在抚慰人心。“她在告诉他活下去，Shadow。她在告诉他，如果他和她一起死了，他们俩人的心都会腐烂。为她神魂颠倒对你没有任何好处，Shadow Moon。如果她哪怕有一秒钟比起关心自己更关心你，她会明白，她会告诉你忘记她，好好活下去。”  
  
Shadow不需要这个该死的演讲。每个人似乎都在告诉他要活下去，活下去，活下去。但是，当你不记得想要活下去是什么滋味的时候，渴望活着几乎是不可能的事情。  
  
“你还知道怎么生活吧，Shadow？我觉得你恐怕已经忘了。毕竟这些年，你除了生存以外什么也没做。我在酒吧里看到了，当你和我打架的时候，”Sweeney的目光看向远处，回想他们相遇的那个夜晚，Shadow发誓他看到了爱尔兰人的呼吸逐渐加快了，“我看到了你活着时该有的样子——眼神炽热，拳头飞舞，你在燃烧你的 _生命_ 。”  
  
Sweeney说的没错，这个敏锐的混蛋。事实是，Shadow确实不记得该怎么生活了。他不可能记得他从未经历过的事情。那感觉就像是他或许要花上一辈子的时间混日子，去等待一个好的时机，能让他感受到生活的乐趣。  
  
“难道你不知道这就是我喜欢激怒你的原因吗？”Sweeney把他的声音压的又低又沉，带着呼之欲出的渴望嗡嗡作响，“我想再看一次，那种让你活过来的怒火。那晚，我感觉自己仿佛会在你的身下灰飞烟灭，因为你那双着了火的糖蜜眼睛正朝我期待的视线里滴蜜呢。”  
  
Shadow难以置信地打了个冷颤，这诡异的，浪漫的描述把他从悲伤中惊醒。“你他妈的喝醉了吗？”  
  
Sweeney只是对着他毫不掩饰厚颜无耻地咧嘴一笑，“只有在乡下的时候。我总能在大自然中找到一丝诗意。让我想起亲爱的老爱尔兰岛。”他的目光在树林间穿梭，仿佛能在这片森林里找到属于他自己的家，“让我想起 _我_ 还真正活着的时候。”他把头靠在树干上，眼睛重新落回Shadow身上，“也许我们可以在这方面互相帮助。”  
  
Shadow不让自己去考虑Sweeney话里可能代表的意味，不让自己去深究为什么一部分的他会渴望这个建议。Sweeney认真且坚定地看着他，即使在这个开阔的野外空间里，Shadow仍然被这个视线逼得走投无路。草丛中轻微地沙沙声打断了他们的凝视竞赛，沙沙声逐渐靠近，停在了Sweeney的脚下。一只小松鼠探出头来，鼻子耸动着，爪子高高伸起，尾巴在身后摆动，充满期待地看着爱尔兰矮妖。  
  
“你好啊，小姑娘。你是来讨零食的吗？”当Sweeney说话的时候，松鼠似乎竖着脑袋倾听，“你的鼻子可真灵。”他从他其中一个巨大的口袋里掏出一包花生米，是你会在飞机上得到的那种。他撕开塑料包装，把坚果倒入掌中。小松鼠毫不犹豫地爬上他弯曲的膝盖去够他递过来的手。  
  
Shadow不知道为什么，他可能永远也不会知道，但这幅画面就是令他崩溃的原因。一开始是一阵低沉的笑声，来自他的胸腔深处，然后蔓延到他身体的其他部位，直到他开始颤抖，不停地颤抖，他的眼睛模糊不清，他无法呼吸。他的脑袋里塞满了棉花，他的喉咙被泪水堵住，哽咽着说不出话来。这一切都太荒谬，太疯狂了。他只是一个普通人，他本不该在这个充斥着神灵和怪物，还有用手掌喂养该死的森林动物，跟他妈白雪公主一样的爱尔兰矮妖的世界里。他只是一个普通人，他想要的就只是回到家里，回到他活着的妻子身边，不用再悲伤，也不需要把他的悲伤变成愤怒，变成希望，变成绝望，最终又变回悲伤。他要怎么才能忘记她？他要怎么才能放下？他要怎么才能……  
  
当一只宽大的手掌落在他的肩膀上时，他翻滚的思绪停止了。  
  
“这就对了，小子，都发泄出来吧。这对你有好处。有时候，我们都需要一次净化的哭泣来清除所有的垃圾。”  
  
Shadow抬起头，看到Sweeney蹲在他身边，一种陌生的同情刻在他的脸上。Shadow想挥开爱尔兰人放在他肩上的手，但又改变了主意，他的手指曲起覆盖在男人的手腕上。  
  
_“也许我们是可以在这方面互相帮助。”_  
  
他扫视着Sweeney的脸，他颧骨上开花的瘀伤呈现出蓝色，紫色，黄色和绿色的旋窝。他看到他疲惫的褐绿色眼睛里的红血丝，皮肤上血迹斑斑的伤口。感觉到他肩膀上的手散发出的热量，他握住的手腕上粗糙的汗毛。他闻到被酒精浸透的气息若有似无地环绕在他脸旁，是烈性威士忌，水果和香料赋予了它一种诱人的味道，还混合着一丝丝的尼古丁。这令他意识到Sweeney是多么该死的鲜活。然后听着这句话在他脑海中回荡了一遍又一遍。  
  
他倾身向前，让他们的牙齿撞到一起，他的另一只手捧住Sweeney的后脑勺，舌头一下子深入了那张气人又嘲弄的嘴里。当他没有得到回应后，他缩了回来，他感觉自己像个上当受骗的傻瓜，还有其他一些不理智的情绪。他以为会在爱尔兰矮妖的眼睛里看到暴力，那种在他们打架时才会产生的狂野喜悦。  
  
相反，他发现了一些令他不安，近乎于慑人的东西。  
  
“干死我吧，”Sweeney吸着气，然后俯下身，毫不留情地吻住了Shadow的嘴唇，粗暴而渴求。  
  
“字面意思还是比喻? ”Shadow抽出空隙自言自语，在Sweeney亲密的挤压下不知所措，他意识到跪在上方的爱尔兰人有多么高大。  
  
不可思议的是，Sweeney似乎意识到了他的不适。他抓住Shadow的肩膀，自己向后仰倒，把Shadow拉到他的身上，由他的手掌和膝盖支撑着Shadow悬在他的两腿之间。他露出一丝邪恶的笑容，而Shadow不得不接受体位的改变。  
  
“我知道我是个帅哥，小子，但你是打算盯着我看一整天，还是准备干点正事？”  
  
Shadow把自己从思绪中拉回来，趴在爱尔兰人宽阔的胸膛上，慢慢地舔进Sweeney的嘴里。他想要威士忌浓烈的味道，想要劣质香烟的味道，想要温热和潮湿，想要上一个吻所没有的一切。  
  
Sweeney完美地配合着，他的技巧马虎，猴急，但热情洋溢。他的爱抚粗鲁，他接吻的时候用上了太多的牙齿，他的喘息沉重而响亮。他不停地移动，无法将他的手在同一个位置停留太久，他每隔几秒就要扭动一下身体，他开始动情地向上挺动，他们的牛仔裤摩擦到一起。这是个错误，大错特错，Sweeney是个疯子，是个杀手，是个骗子——而且Shadow明确地厌恶他。但是这个怀抱压倒了Shadow的理智，抑制了他的思考，阻隔了整个世界，这正是他需要的。  
  
Shadow把他困在身下的样子，Sweeney想，这可真他妈美好。Sweeney陶醉于那个修长的身体与他自己的身体连在一起，Shadow脖子上诱人的气味熨帖到他的衬衫上。他吸一口气，肺里充满了香气，柑橘味的须后水和檀香味的乳液。好像一种深色，精致的古龙水，令他想起长年存放在橡木桶里的威士忌，富含太妃糖，或者焦糖，也可能是可可的香味。  
  
当他们摩擦在一起，吮吸着皮肤，舔舐彼此的锁骨，啃咬对方的嘴唇时，Sweeney不停用盖尔语3喃喃自语 (3：Gaelic，大部分时间代指爱尔兰语。) 夹杂着偶尔的‘好孩子’，或者‘快点，快点，这儿有个好小子’，而Shadow真该预料到这一点的。  
  
“你就不能安静一会儿吗？”  
  
“也许你把这活儿干好的话，我的脑子就不会有足够的理智说废话了。”  
  
他知道这很蠢，但是突然间，Shadow犹豫了，他整个人都不在状态了。他已经很久没有碰过，或者被人碰过了。而且他刚刚因为头晕目眩的感觉而分心。他实在是 _太久_ 没有做了。  
  
但在他还没来及顺着那条思路想下去，他又有了一种不可思议的感觉：Mad Sweeney似乎能读懂他的心思。爱尔兰人发出不满地哼哼，猛地向上，挪动着Shadow好像他完全没有重量一般，把他们的身体调整成坐着的姿势，强硬地求索起Shadow的阴茎。  
  
“别这么娘娘腔，”他抱怨道，“我只是在迁就你罢了。”  
  
Shadow盯着Sweeney，嘴唇微张，眼睛里满是迷茫的欲望，“你对我太好了，”他指责道，语气里充满怀疑，“你为什么要对我这么好？”  
  
“不要问我问题，我不会对你说谎。”Sweeney回答，脸上满是难过和受伤的悔恨，以至于Shadow立刻闭上了嘴不再管它。  
  
他不想处理任何一方的自责，也许这很自私，但是他只想感受快感和欲望，而不是思考。  
  
Shadow的问话，导致了新一轮的痛苦和罪恶感刷遍Sweeney的全身，然后，也许是他的阴茎因为羞耻而变软了，又或者是他不想让Shadow认为是他的原因而使得他的快感减弱了，也可能他只是他妈的想用嘴去吸Shadow的老二，他把Shadow扔到地上，报复性地撕扯他的裤子。  
  
“你在干——”Shadow挣扎，但是Sweeney用一只手制服他，紧紧地掐住了他的喉咙，不足以让他窒息，但也不够温柔。他惊喜于Shadow无法抑制地发出喘息般的呻吟。他想一脚踩死那些正他脑袋里叨念为了下一次记住这个，记住那个，忙着做记录的心思。下一次，假如他们还他妈有下一次的话。  
  
当他终于把Shadow含进嘴里时，他毫不犹豫地马上用嘴，急不可耐，粗鲁又色情地吞咽起来。Shadow不由自主地挺起身子，发出一声惊呼，由于他往前推的太深又太突然，使得Sweeney忍不住干呕。  
  
“对不起，对不起。”Shadow喘着气，尽量稳住自己颤抖的臀部。Sweeney挥手示意，调整角度，享受着Shadow缎面般光滑的龟头在他的上颚滑动。他沿着Shadow的长度用力的嘬弄了几下，他恶意展现自己是如何缩紧脸颊，如何用逼疯对方的速度从下往上缓慢地吸过。他拍着Shadow的屁股，命令他操自己的嘴，直到他感觉有液体聚集在他的眼角；感觉唾液沿着他的下巴滴落，打湿了他的胡子；感觉为了努力不让自己窒息喉咙里燃烧起来的热度，以及尝试用鼻子以外的任何地方呼吸。  
  
在进行的过程中，Shadow一直扶着他的头，手指轻轻地在他的头发里穿梭，从不拉扯，总是小心翼翼地，有时还会移下去抚摸他的脖子。这种顾虑让Sweeney感到破碎和可鄙，他知道自己不值得被这样对待，催促着他继续维持这种暴力，惩罚性的步调，只为了撕裂他这根该死的，撒谎的喉咙。他厌恶自己想要这个，厌恶自己仅仅因为这一点就硬起来，仿佛得了失心疯一样。  
  
Shadow好几次试图让他慢下来，但Sweeney没有，他仍然保持着他凶残的节奏。考虑到这如同鞭打一样的频率和Shadow已经多年没有被口交过的事实，他知道自己不会坚持太久。他尝试在结束前记住每一个微小的细节：Sweeney铜金色头发上闪烁的夏日阳光，他在自己深色阴茎上移动的红润嘴唇，和他拼命在他大腿上掐紧又松开的手指。  
  
他恨自己享受这一切，他感到背叛潜伏在他的血管里，但他需要这个。他需要。Sweeney发出的野蛮又笨拙的声音令人作呕地淫秽，但是Shadow毫不在乎，因为它实在棒极了，如此的狂热，如此该死的强烈，他感觉他的高潮被用力地从深处拽了出来，又快又猛，他甚至还来不及给Sweeney一个警告。爱尔兰人顺从地接受了，因为嘴里的味道微微皱紧了脸，幼稚的表情使得Shadow不得不吞下一个大笑。Sweeney没有放过Shadow阴茎，直到Shadow在后续的刺激中发抖，不得不把Sweeney从他过分敏感的小兄弟上推走。  
  
Sweeney重重地摔在Shadow旁边的地上，像蒸汽机一样大口喘气。他的整张脸都被口水侵透了，胡子上有明显的白色飞沫。他们静静地躺在森林的泥地上，努力平复呼吸，他们的脸朝彼此倾斜，当Sweeney的眼睛一遍又一遍的扫过他的脸，Shadow才意识到这个爱尔兰人似乎在记忆他的面部特征。  
  
“拍张照片吧，它能保存更久。”他懒洋洋地建议，然后当爱尔兰矮妖的脸颊变成玫瑰粉色的时候，他再次忍住了一阵笑。“真的吗？在你刚刚做了那么多之后，这个反倒让你脸红了？”  
  
Sweeney用一只胳膊甩过自己的脸，把它了藏起来，“你他妈给我闭嘴，你这个愚蠢的白痴。”他粗声粗气地说，声音完全变调了。  
  
Shadow终于笑了出来，这是一种满足，愉悦的感受。他感觉很好，像是没有骨头，舒服到昏昏欲睡，他已经好几周没有过这样的安逸了。他侧身撑起自己，伸出手来回应，手指寻找着Sweeney牛仔裤上的纽扣。他没有预料到那只环绕在他前臂上制止他的手，也没有预料到随后而来的沙哑拒绝。  
  
“你不需要这么做。”Sweeney对着他的胳膊肘说。  
  
“我知道。”他耐心地回答。  
  
Sweeney犹豫了一秒钟，然后咒骂了一声，放开了Shadow。  
  
“Tá mé ar aon bastaird maith agus ní féidir liom dul do lámha íon ar dom4. (4： “我是个一无是处的混蛋，我不配得到你真挚的爱抚。”)  
  
Shadow扬起了眉毛，“随你怎么说，Sweeney。”他解开Sweeney裤子上的纽扣，注意到即使是这样的动作也引起了对方小小的反应——Sweeney的小腹在衬衫下抽动。Shadow把布料向后推，露出底下苍白紧绷的腹部，他的手指在那颤抖的表面积上描绘。Sweeney几乎是即刻开始扭动，更多的咒骂从他的嘴里传出来，跟着Shadow向下移动的距离越来越响越来越快。  
  
“我几乎没怎么碰你。”Shadow指出来，还略有些洋洋得意。  
  
“我比较敏感，你这个讨厌的废话精。”Sweeney呻吟着，声音被还盖在脸上的袖子压的很低。他一巴掌拍掉了Shadow四处作乱的手。  
  
这个说法让Shadow觉得很好笑。一个满嘴脏话的巨人，很敏感？那恐怕猪也能在天上飞了。但是参照过去几周里发生的事情，他还有什么理由怀疑猪不会飞？于是他问：“只是这里敏感？还是全身都敏感？”  
  
“就算你拿枪指着一个小老奶奶，我也不会告诉你的。”Sweeney反击道，用一只手臂保护性地围住他的腰部。  
  
于是Shadow只能向上移动了，他做了一件已经很久没有做过的事情。他从Sweeney的颈弯处开始，交替着啃咬和吮吻。他得到了Sweeney一连串夸张的粗重喘息，听起来像是在勉强保持镇定。Shadow滑向他的锁骨，用舌头和牙齿舔舐那里薄薄地皮肤，使得Sweeney的臀部前倾，喘息被磨动的牙齿切得破碎又急促。他顺着Sweeney的咽喉轻轻地吸吮，然后当他的吻转回来的时候他停在了脖子与肩膀的交界处，把那里的皮肤紧紧地含进嘴里使劲地吮吸着，仿佛要从Sweeney的身体里汲取生命之血似的。  
  
“操你妈的吻痕！”Sweeney爆发了，听起来就好像要由内而外的炸开了。是出于愤怒，还是出于快感，Shadow说不清楚。“你是什么？一个他妈的十二岁小姑娘吗？”  
  
“闭嘴。”Shadow吼道，当Sweeney真的这么做了的时候他反倒吃了一惊。他把注意力重新集中回Sweeney的脖子上，他决定尽情地享受。他探索着每一寸皮肤，用力地吮吸，直到他觉得会疼为止，他同时把手伸进Sweeney的牛仔裤里摸他的老二。“你当然不穿内裤。”他自言自语道，当Sweeney准备张嘴回应的时候，用了比平时更大的力气咬了他一口。  
  
不知道从什么时候开始，他再也没有给过别人吻痕了。Laura从来不允许让他留下吻痕，她说高中生玩的东西最好还是留在高中时代。他认为她大概是对的，但是他从来没有停止过热爱给别人吻痕和从别人那里得到吻痕的感觉。那是一种与某人尽可能地纠缠在一起，并用嘴唇把彼此拉得更近的感觉。好像只要你吮吸地足够深，就能把他们吸进自己的血管里。  
  
Sweeney想他大概已经死了，Shadow确实杀了他。因为Shadow·操他妈的·Moon绝不可能在他的脖子上到处留下吻痕，用他那双漂亮的手挑逗他的身体。当Shadow突然停下来的时候，他把手从脸上挪开，然后Sweeney有幸看见了他脑海中幻想的震撼画面：Shadow正在舔湿自己的掌心，口水浸透了他手掌的每一条掌纹路和缝隙，同时一眨不眨地跟他做着眼神交流。  
  
“耶稣从十字架上下来，换我上去吧。”Sweeney把头往后一倒，回想每次他看到星期三诱惑一些可怜小家伙们的恶心场面。他向每一个他所知道的友好神灵祷告，希望他不要在还没来得及享受更多之前就高潮。当Shadow用滑溜溜的手握住他的阴茎，嘴巴重新回落到Sweeney的脖子上时，Sweeney才刚刚回想完名单上A字开头的小家伙们，如果在这之后Sweeney还能记住 _自己的_ 名字，他就足够幸运的了。  
  
手淫这种事总有一些特定的Shadow从来没有了解过的技巧。当然，每个男人都是不同的，但是他们都渴望一种特定的动作，节奏或者摩擦，而他永远没办法完全掌握它们。但是Sweeney…他说过自己很敏感。显然，这也适用于他的老二。Shadow试着用手指沿着Sweeney的长度向上拖动，专注于攻击头部。他从顶端捻转到根部，然后再转回来。任何动作任何技巧都会得到相同的回应和热情，爱尔兰人开始变的混乱起来。他的喉咙在Shadow的嘴下蠕动，不顾一切地胡言乱语，发白的指关节垂在身体两侧，指甲深深陷入新鲜冰凉的泥土里。“该死的，他妈的基督……快点你这个混蛋，快点。喔，神圣的手啊，操，啊不要停，Shadow——”  
  
Sweeney彻底迷失在高潮中的时候，反复急切地呼唤着Shadow的名字。Shadow抬起头，热衷于欣赏Sweeney高潮时的分崩离析。男人的眼睛失去了焦距，头发湿漉漉的，暗红色的碎发贴在他的额前，身体向上拱离地面。他的下巴紧绷，眉毛扭曲，眼角周围的鱼尾纹挤到一起。Shadow留下的一串串深色斑驳的吻痕印在Sweeney乳白色，颤抖的脖子上，那些从皮肤底下透出来的猩红，乌紫，靛蓝，仿佛无数血淋淋地罂粟花。这是一副触目惊心的景象，Shadow发现自己正在Sweeney的胸口上打着抚慰的圈圈，直到他从高潮中回过神来。  
  
Sweeney不记得上一次这么爽是什么时候了。他的头漂浮在云端，他的血管像小溪一样歌唱，他的身体随着大地的心跳而颤动——  
  
“搞什么鬼。”  
  
在心里默默地祈求，Sweeney紧闭眼睛，死死地攥住Shadow停在他胸上的手。  
  
“安静。”他抱怨道，“别烦我，你这个蠢货，让我他妈的休息一会儿。”  
  
“Sweeney，认真的，这他妈是什么鬼东西？”  
  
伴随着难以置信地叹息，他睁开眼睛看向Shadow，“什么事这么重要，让你等不了几秒钟？”  
  
Shadow指着他们的周围，看起来颇有几分被绞索套紧了脖子的模样。  
  
Sweeney傻眼了。在他们周围铺开的，取代了棕色枯叶和稀疏黄草的，是一大片绿色的毯子，以他们为中心最厚的地方，延伸出去了至少四十英尺。  
  
幸运草。  
  
一大片他妈的之前根本不存在的幸运草田。  
  
他伸手摘了一朵，两朵，三朵，四朵。五朵——每一朵都有着四片叶子。每一朵都是四片叶瓣的幸运草。Sweeney呻吟起来。  
  
“是你干的吗? ”Shadow用一种过于平静地语气问。  
  
“是的。”Sweeney叹了口气。  
  
“无意的? ”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“怎么做到的? ”  
  
Sweeney移开目光，下巴动起来，“这种情况有时候会跟性爱一起发生，就像这样。性可以是一种崇拜。有些神，有些生物，祂们完全依靠性活着。当然，我不是，但它还是会影响到我。崇拜，信仰，是我们的生命之源。性爱对我来说就像是……美国有毒的发明之一——能量饮料。一下给我灌满生机和活力。”  
  
Shadow抬起一只手，沿着Sweeney的侧脸抚摸了一下。“那些瘀青和伤口都消失了。”  
  
“不奇怪。”  
  
“所以……任何时候一个神话中的神灵或者生物进行一场性爱，就像一口气灌了一桶红牛？”  
  
Sweeney皱起脸，“不完全是。”  
  
“解释。”  
  
爱尔兰人转身面对Shadow，双手几乎伸展成防备的姿态，“必须是崇拜，当然不能只是普通的性交。如果真那么容易，你不觉得我整周每晚都会去搞一夜情吗？”Sweeney摇了摇头，“没这么简单，这必须在两个对彼此都有一点点感觉的人之间才行。你必须真正地去在乎对方的生死。情感越是强烈，崇拜越是强大，凝聚的力量也就越大。”  
  
Shadow按摩着自己的太阳穴，缓慢而稳定地吸进一口气，“好了。好吧。假设我相信你了，就算不是随便找一个陌生人上床那么简单，你仍然可以偶尔找到一个足够关心你的人吧。”  
  
Sweeney的笑容灿烂而自负，“哦，你是这么想的吗？你对我评价很高吗，星星眼？”  
  
Shadow皱紧眉头，没有上钩。“难道你不能吗？”  
  
Sweeney发出一个被冒犯的哼声，“当然能，但这通常不值得我这么干。一个普通的人类根本射不出足够多的精液……”  
  
“但是……我——”  
  
Sweeney没等Shadow说完就打断了他的话，把他高挺的鼻子指向天空，“你难道没有注意到大地不是唯一改变的东西吗？局部风暴就在我们的头顶，几分钟之前还是晴天呢。”  
  
Shadow望向如今乌云密布的天空，愤怒的积云兽从头顶投下暗影，在他们的上方形成了一个黑色的巨圆，但周围的天空却还是晴朗的蔚蓝。这下轮到他呻吟了。  
  
“你以前也做过这种事? ”  
  
“是啊，以前让天空下过雪。”  
  
Sweeney了然于胸地点点头。“很好。我得说你和普通人相去甚远。你感觉到刺痛了吗，就像电流顺着你的皮肤流淌？就像你能打败一百个人，然后跑完一场马拉松，和一头公牛搏斗，并永不停歇? ”  
  
“差不多，是的。”  
  
“你也得到了加成。”  
  
“从你那儿? ”  
  
Sweeney的舌头紧张地滑过他的嘴唇，“从我们这儿，小子。”  
  
“上帝啊。”  
  
“没错。”  
  
他们之间弥漫起一股绵长地沉默，每一秒都在拉伸和绷紧。Sweeney发誓他能感觉到手臂上的每一根毛发都发出电流地劈啪声，躺在离Shadow这么近的地方，他能尝到空气中雨水的味道，这让他想起Shadow的嘴，他能感觉到他们之间交换产生的能量在他们的身下聚集，膨胀，试图浮起他们。  
  
那双山核桃色的眼睛滑到他的身上，无论光线是否存在，那双闪闪发亮的眼睛里都闪烁着耀眼地光芒，而Sweeney又怎么拒绝得了呢？  
  
“你想再来一次吗? ”  
  
“操，没错。”  
  
他把Shadow拉进怀里，在他的吻里尝到臭氧的味道，在他的爱抚中感受到暴风雨的气息，尽管任何一个普通人都会因为把月亮掌握在手中而吓破胆，但Mad Sweeney只是被他带来的纯粹的邪恶的快乐迷住了。  
  
  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注:
> 
> “Tá mé ar aon bastaird maith agus ní féidir liom dul do lámha íon ar dom.” = “我是个一无是处的混蛋，我不配得到你真挚的爱抚。” (当然，这是由谷歌翻译完成的，所以谁他妈的知道它是否真的准确。肯定不是我。)
> 
> 另一个旁注，文章中使用的歌曲有很多变体，这里的歌词是几个版本的混合，你可以登录这个网站查看: http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/eng/child/ch078.htm


End file.
